Enamorandote de Camino
by geminisnocris
Summary: Dos personas que no se conocen con un vínculo más grande que el amor
1. El Golpe

Buenas, buenas, si… yo la dejadora de historias he vuelto, si, si tranquilos terminare todos mis fics, pero quiero sacar algunos que había tenido botados.

Ya saben, estos personajes no me pertenecen, son del señor Kurumada y yo solo los uso para mis locuras

Sin más preámbulo.

Capítulo 1

_INMARCESIBLE_

_en lo oscuro el amor no puede verse…_

_—Yo solo quiero olvidarme de todo… cuatro años y aún sigue doliendo como ayer…_

_Murmuró, salió al balcón del bar donde a duras penas había sido llevada por Shaina y Marín para que conociera y compartiera con los caballeros dorados que ese día estaban de civiles._

_—Creo que todos deseáramos olvidar cosas que marcaron nuestra vida linda, pero de eso se trata aprender…no cometer los mismos errores y dejar de arrepentirse, ya sabes que todo fluya._

_Saga la había visto salir, entendía por que estaba ahí y el dolor que habitaba su corazón desde la partida del joven Andrómeda, ella se giró, quedando en silencio ante el caballero de géminis._

_—Si deseas puedo llevarte al recinto para que descanses._

_June lo pensó por un momento, no se arrepentía de nada, pero debía seguir su vida, conocer gente, vivir de verdad como tantas veces se lo repetía su maestro Albiore._

_—No es necesario, además creo que usted y mi maestro tienen razón… no se trata de olvidar, se trata de aprender a vivir con lo que nos da dolor… y seguir adelante._

_Sonrió recibiendo una igual como respuesta._

_— ¡Afuera esas caras largas¡_

_La charla había sido interrumpida por un feliz escorpio que llevaba consigo dos cocteles de vodka_

_—Uno para ti hermosa… y otro para este viejo géminis que ya no quiere emborracharse._

_—Yo no tomo —June tomo la copa pero lo pensó varias veces._

_—Pero deberías—dijo Milo pasando la mano sobre sus hombros— solo por hoy para olvidar las penas y dormir como una bebé…_

_—Sabes que el vodka no va conmigo_

_— ¿Saben qué? Ambos, yo los llevare hasta sus respectivas camas y mañana será otro día_

_Sonrió el griego, llevando a empujones a la pareja hasta perderse entre la gente._

_—x—_

—June…

Abrió sus ojos, primero la visión fue borrosa, sentía sus ojos cargados de la arena del desvelo, su cabeza palpitaba ligeramente y a pesar de sentirse cómoda entre unas gruesas sabanas rápidamente se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien, comenzando por la voz ronca que le había hablado mientras mecían su cuerpo… desnudo.

Se incorporó precipitadamente de esa cama, mareada, envuelta en las sabanas que le cubrían, haciendo que el inevitable vomito inundara su boca y sin saber dónde estaba simplemente se desplomo esparciendo el contenido aun alcoholizado de su estómago sobre el suelo y todo lo que se encontraba cerca de ella.

Se sentía terrible, confundida y enferma, no era eso lo que había llegado a buscar cuando fue llamada para unirse a la fila de amazonas por su diosa, y esa bienvenida por parte de su equipo le estaba pasando una factura demasiado costosa.

Se serenó aun sentada en el suelo, a pesar que su cabeza le martillaba cada vez más fuerte ya había recobrado parte de su visión y su mente unía cabos formando una cadena de acontecimientos, de repente se quedó quieta como si pudiese tener una visión clara de lo que realmente pasaba, recordando justamente lo último que había vivido antes de encontrarse a sí misma desnuda en la cama de un extraño, pero no había nada, un beso que la hizo desvanecer, un par de palabras en su oído que le estremecieron y luego, oscuridad.

—Linda…

La voz ronca de nuevo esta vez a su espalda, cerró sus ojos y a duras penas y con ayuda de ese quien le hablaba y ella se negaba a ver se puso de pie, solo los abrió una vez más para encontrarse con una par de orbes verdes que a pesar de la situación la observaban con confusión y preocupación, frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—Saga…

—Tranquila… te traje un poco de jugo de naranja y

—No, solo quiero mi ropa e irme… yo…

Se apartó de él, y rebuscó entre la cama y el suelo el vestido negro que Shaina le había prestado, y así el resto de cosas y se detuvo, no sabía dónde estaba, tampoco estaba muy segura de cómo había llegado hasta ahí y de por qué el caballero de géminis estaba con su torso desnudo, observo un poco más la habitación y cayó en la cuenta que obviamente era el templo del tercer guardián, y que había pasado la noche entre sus sabanas, se golpeó la frente y salió rápidamente dejando el desastre que había hecho, pero no le importaba, no quería saber nada, ni hablar con nadie.

Caminó vistiéndose con torpeza, sintiendo que había avanzado kilómetros y aun así la salida no se vislumbraba en algún lado, finalmente una pequeña luz al final del largo pasillo le hizo sonreír, era como una pesadilla, estaba en un lugar que no conocía, con un tipo del cual había escuchado historias tan descabelladas por parte de su maestro que sentía odio y temor al mismo tiempo, para cuando se dio cuenta la luz le enchilaba sus ojos azules y el viento le revoloteaba el cabello ya de por si despeinado.

— ¿June?

—Marín.

—Pensé que habías ido al recinto de las amazonas.

No la dejó terminar, se abalanzo a ella y la abrazó.

—Solo vámonos de aquí si… te contare de camino.

El águila no opinó.

**—x—**

Habían pasado cuatro semanas desde aquella salida, un mes aproximadamente que June había llegado al santuario decidida a comenzar de nuevo tras los ruegos de sus amigos y la orden de su maestro, a llenar ese vacío que el caballero de Andrómeda había dejado en su corazón, más que eso en su alma.

La resurrección de todos los santos en general, había traído aires de esperanza para el mundo, pero también soledad para aquellos a quienes los cinco valientes de bronce habían ocupado un lugar especial, ya que fue el precio de su osadía contra un Dios lo que los había obligado a olvidar de donde provenían y a que pertenecían, pero para quienes alguna vez los habían amado era un castigo terrible.

Los días pasaban, los entrenamientos se hacían cada vez más pesados, y el inevitable ir y venir de los santos de oro por todas las doce casas, el recinto y los alrededores la ponían incomoda, sobre todo por cierto geminiano que parecía salirle a propósito en cada esquina, y pesar de ser ignorada por él la pena la consumía internamente y la zozobra de no saber exactamente qué había pasado le martillaba la mente.

La práctica con Shaina había terminado tarde, ya en el cielo se asomaban las primeras estrellas y la luna dibujaba una delgada sonrisa, decidió regresar sola, ya conocía el camino y ese día en particular se sentía un poco indispuesta como para esperar a alguien más, incluso un poco mareada y con nauseas, pero ni bien hubiese puesto un pie dentro de la pequeña casa que compartía con la italiana y la japonesa su estómago le obligó a correr hasta el sanitario para devolver lo poco que había comido en todo el día.

Se bañó y se refugió en sus sabanas hasta quedarse dormida, apenas y escucho las voces de sus compañeras llegando a casa, el ruido de la alacena con una puerta vieja que rechinaba cada vez que alguien la abría y el inconfundible olor a arroz tostado con cebolla que a Marin le encantaba preparar, un aroma que ella adoraba, hasta ese momento, pues una sensación de asco terrible se apodero de ella obligándola a salir de su habitación hasta el baño una vez más.

— ¿Todo bien?

Shaina a su espalda había abierto la puerta colocándose a su lado.

—El día que menos como y es el que más mal me siento.

Murmuro sentándose junto al retrete.

—Posiblemente algo te haya caído mal desde ayer.

—No he probado nada distinto desde que vine a este lugar.

Bufo molesta limpiando su boca con el revés de su mano, realmente estaba indispuesta.

— ¿Tu periodo no viene con saludos?

Esta vez Marín recostada en el marco de la puerta con sus brazos cruzados opinaba con rostro de preocupación viéndola desde arriba

—Mi periodo.

June palideció, tenía aproximadamente más de cuatro semanas de haber llegado, y nunca había pasado tan mal una menstruación, de hecho aún no llegaba, también hacia cuatro semanas que el asunto con Saga no había pasado a más.

Los recuerdos eran borrosos, y a pesar de que Shaina le aconsejo hablar con el santo de géminis ella no se sentía preparada, lo que había pasado entre ellos fue un terrible malentendido, una mala jugada por parte del alcohol y del momento.

—Camaleón… ¿estas segura que no pasó nada con Saga?

La pregunta le hizo eco en la mente un par de veces, ya no estaba tan segura.

—Recuerdas lo que paso esa noche… June —Marín se agachó y tomo sus manos, las sintió cálidas y reconfortantes.

—No…—susurró— realmente no.

—Creo que solo queda una opción y saldremos de dudas.

Shaina se puso de pie y saco del botiquín una pequeña caja.

—Por si las dudas June… es una prueba de embarazo.

Cerró sus ojos tomando la cajita entre sus manos mientras las chicas la dejaban sola y se encerró en el baño, cruzando los dedos de que todo marchara bien y solo fuera un susto.

—x—

Para Saga la vida iba y venía como si nada, no quería admitir que aquella noche se había pasado de copas y tampoco estaba muy seguro de lo que había pasado, el vodka nunca le había simpatizado, terminaba volcado con una terrible migraña. Pero ese día en especial había despertado acalorado, con un peso extra en su pecho y una cabellera rubia cobijando parte de su cuerpo, desde que sus ojos se abrieron su memoria intentaba encontrar ¿en qué momento la amazona de camaleón se insinuó a él, o cuando el comenzó a filtrear de alguna manera con ella? Estaba seguro que lo último que había hecho era abrir la otra dimensión y aparecer a los pies de la escalinata de Géminis, pero luego… oscuridad, un beso de buenas noches, un abrazo y una desesperada búsqueda de un refugio para esa noche.

Sacudió su cabeza, diciéndose a sí mismo que nada más había pasado y que de seguro solo habían dormido desnudos uno al lado del otro.

—Es solo una niña.

— ¿La amazona?

Kanon se hizo a su lado, pasándole una taza de café recién cocinado, la observó caliente y humeante junto a un par de huevos con pan tostado.

—Estás pensando en voz alta.

Rio su hermano, sorbiendo y soplando.

—Si.

— ¿Ya hablaste con ella?

—Me evita y tampoco es como si supiera con exactitud que decirle.

—Saga ya ella es mayor de edad, lo que haya pasado pueden arreglarlo entre ustedes es mas ¿porque no la invitas a comer algo?

—No va a aceptar.

Ambos guardaron silencio, un pequeño cosmos había vibrado en la entrada, apenas imperceptible.

—Marín

Dijeron al unísono, poniéndose de pie simultáneamente.

—x—

June entrelazaba sus dedos con nerviosismo conteniendo las ganas de llorar, a su lado Marín trataba de tranquilizarla le acariciaba el brazo o peinaba su cabello, pero las emociones estaban por desbordarse más aun cuando ambos santos salieron a su encuentro, de brazos cruzados y esperando alguna palabra por parte de ellas, sintió el codo de la pelirroja en su costado y el ademan con su rostro para que comenzara a hablar.

—Yo…

—Supongo que quieres hablar conmigo

Saga se le adelantó, dando un paso hacia ella, con una media sonrisa que estaba segura en un par de minutos desaparecería con la noticia que tenía para él, en su bolsillo traía el resultado de la prueba hecha en el recinto.

—Si

Murmuró, cogió aire.

—Pues tal vez podamos salir un rato y…

—Estoy embarazada.

Los cuatro guardaron silencio.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Silence Shot

June pasó sus dedos sobre la funda de seda de unas de las almohadas, la semana no había sido la mejor, los terribles malestares del embarazo la estaban matando, y su autoestima por debajo de lo normal tampoco le ayudaba, sus hormonas estaban jodidas y definitivamente la estaban jodiendo.

-Sabes que echada en esa cama ahogándote en tu desgracia no vas a solucionar nada de tu vida ¿verdad?

Shaina llevaba un par de minutos viéndole, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, recostada en el marco de la puerta, le veía tan sumergida en su desgracia que no le provocaba compasión, si no cólera, quería sacarla de esa burbuja de depresión.

-Lo sé…

Contestó, desganada, sentándose sobre las suaves sabanas que hacia un par de semanas no cambiaba, pasó sus manos sobre el cabello solo para ajustarlo un poco, visualizando el basurero donde estaba segura regurgitaría el contenido de su semi vacío estómago.

-¿Qué tal si salimos?

Dijo Shaina, lanzándole un vestido holgado sobre la cara.

-La última vez que Salí regrese al día siguiente embarazada… no gracias.

-Mira el lado bueno, ya estas embarazada no puedes estarlo de nuevo.

-Shai no es tan fácil… sabes, mi ropa no me queda, los sostenes ya están ajustados y las mallas me recargan las piernas… no es fácil.

-Si es fácil… solo debes salir de este encierro, disfrutar, ver lo positivo de la vida, de la oportunidad que tenemos en este instante.

June lo meditó un momento, por un lado su amiga tenía razón, debía continuar con su vida, pero por el otro estaba Saga y su comportamiento tan arrogante cuando llego a verle al templo que no ayudaba en nada, y que le recordaba que debía solucionar ese pequeño problema que crecía y crecía dentro de su vientre y si es que a la larga podría llamarle problema, finalmente se puso de pie dispuesta a cambiarse y regalo un sonrisa forzada a su amiga.

-Está bien… saldremos a dar una vuelta al pueblo, pero no te voy a prometer nada.

-Esa es mi chica, ya verás que salir te hará muy bien.

Shaina dio media vuelta y la dejo con su tormenta de pensamientos evaluando cada posibilidad de regresarse o simplemente cancelar.

x-x

Saga estaba sentado en las gradas del templo, con una taza de café que su hermano le había traído desde hacía rato ya, veía su fondo con la esperanza que en el negro liquido se transfigurara alguna señal de que lo que estaba pasando en ese momento no era si no otra terrible pesadilla.

-Saga me preocupas.

Su hermano, a su espalda, con el ceño fruncido y saboreando alguna repostería, se había acercado hasta colocarle una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

-No te has aseado, no duermes bien y tampoco comes bien, ya con esta son dos semanas desde que vino la amazona de camaleón a buscarte.

Pasó sus manos sobre su cara como despertando de ese letargo tedioso, casi respingando al escuchar ese singular seudónimo, pero su hermano tenía razón, llevaba semanas sin poder conciliar el sueño y ya las ojeras le estaban preocupando, tampoco era el fin de mundo pero hubiese deseado que ese altercado pasara un tiempo después o cuando él y sus demonios finalmente estuviera en paz y de acuerdo, había cortado toda comunicación con la chica que frecuentaba y con la tenía una relación de más dañina lo cual sería el único punto positivo en ese instante, tarde o temprano todos lo sabrían y la situación se saldría de sus manos si no pedía la ayuda de alguien más.

-¿Que harás al respecto?

¿Qué haría? sabía que debía hablar con el patriarca, con la joven diosa incluso con el maestro de la chica, hacerse cargo, se detuvo en su pensamiento, claro que eso era lo más importante de todo, tomar su papel en el asunto y proveer a esa joven de todo lo que necesitaría.

-Hablare con Shion-dijo finalmente, botando sobre las gradas el café ya frio y sin buen sabor.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¿De una u otra forma debo hacerme responsable no? La voy a ayudar, la debo ayudar.

-El viejo te va a matar.

-¿Me estas animando? ¿O simplemente estas decidido a terminar con mi claridad razonable y dejarme como un loco desesperado que no sabe qué hacer con su vida?

Kanon rio, no porque se burlase de la realidad con la que su hermano le hablaba, sino por la extraña situación, pensó por un momento que en sus noches de locura algún día seria padre, pero resulto que ahora sería un extraordinario tío.

-Vamos yo te acompañare y no… no me burlo, solo quiero que sepas que esto será bastante difícil para el patriarca.

-Lo se Kanon… y para mí también.

Ambos guardaron silencio.

x-x

La subida por la escalinata les pareció eterna, y a pesar de ser un guerrero dorado, haber sido el habitáculo de un dios, un patriarca desde los catorce, ahora se sentía como un niño que ha quebrado el más preciado adorno de un padre.

La espera en las sillas fuera de la oficina que alguna vez utilizo siendo Ares para planear sus movimientos, le parecía ese día atemorizante e imponente, finalmente entendía a Milo y sus comparaciones con la puerta del infierno y la figura sonriente de Shion al abrir la puerta y verles con alegría le había parecido escalofriante.

-Es un placer y al mismo tiempo es… curioso tenerles a ambos en mi oficina hoy…

Shion se sentó en el escritorio y con gentileza les mostro las dos gruesas sillas que estaban frente a este, con los recuesta brazos más fríos que pudo haber sentido en su vida, se acomodó y espero que su hermano se removiera incomodo entre tanta gamuza.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarles caballeros?

Dijo Shion, mientras acomodaba sobre la mesa pulida unos documentos para darles total atención a sus guerreros, entrelazo sus dedos y espero con la paciencia de un padre amoroso.

Hubo silencio, la mirada el Saga estaba fija sobre el suelo viendo como la cerámica de esa habitación parecía fusionarse en su mente con las frases que tenía para explicar lo que le estaba sucediendo, podía sentir la mirada de Kanon , sobre él, empujándole a hablar, sintió levemente un golpe en su costadole y no le quedo más que levantar su mirada y clavarla en la rosácea de su superior, limpio su garganta y se removió en la silla.

-Su ilustrísima, hay algo que quisiera comentarle.

-Adelante.

Shion dejo el semblante sonriente y su rostro se contrajo visiblemente con seriedad, Saga abrió sus ojos con incomodidad sosteniendo su respiración, ¿será que el maestro ya sabe y está esperando que…?

-Adelante Saga… sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea

La voz del lemuriano le hizo soltar el aire.

-Es sobre June de camaleón.

-La amazona de la isla de Andrómeda-Shion se recostó en su silla giratoria y cruzo la pierna, en una posición dispuesta a escuchar todo lo que sus gemelos le quisieran contar- ella vino hace poco, me gusta que ya la tomen en cuenta para sus actividades, no he podido salir a recorrer los entrenamientos últimamente pero sé que Albiore quería que superara sus recuerdos entrenando junto a las otras amazonas.

Había cosas difíciles, sobre todo situaciones donde rompes totalmente las expectativas de aquellos que tienen un plan para alguien en especial y tu llegas y rompes con todo.

-De hecho…- Saga limpió su garganta por segunda vez- es que lo que tengo que decirle es algo complicado.

Shion frunció su entrecejo, junto sus manos y enfatizo la mirada sobre ambos griegos inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de duda y de temor.

-¿Paso algún accidente o hay algo que deba saber con urgencia? Su silencio me está poniendo un poco nervioso… espero que no sea nada que no podamos manejar.

-Pues accidente puede ser una palabra aunque aún no hay heridos- Kanon hablo sonriendo de medio lado.

-Por favor sin rodeos… ¿Saga que es lo que sucede?

-Maestro lo que pasa es que June está embarazada.

Shion guardo silencio, pensando, analizando con su mirada fija en los labios de Saga, como si cada palabra saliera en cámara lenta, de pronto su furia se vio reflejada en los dos puntos que casi se unieron sobre su frente.

-¿Quién fue el atrevido… cómo pasó esto? June no conoce a ningún caballero en esta orden con tanta confianza, quiero saber quién fue y como paso… no puede quedarse así, hablare con la joven camaleón inmediatamente yo…

-Maestro espere… -Saga se puso de pie colocando ambas manos sobre el escritorio- el niño que ella espera, es mío.

Silencio una vez más.

x-x

Apenas y llegaron al pueblo, al aire fresco y el ambiente de mercado en la entrada de Rodorio le asentó de maravilla, era como salir de un túnel y disfrutar del hermoso paisaje, los colores, los olores y las voces algunas en otra lengua le recargaban de positivismo, algo que en definitiva necesitaba, incluso toparse con algunos caballeros vestidos de civil comiendo helados o comprando algunas cosas le parecía algo fascinante, casi podría olvidar por completo que estaba embarazada si no fuese por ese olor a frituras justo a su lado que reactivo las terribles ganas de vomitar, Shaina se había separado un poco para comprar algunas frutas cerca y sin nadie que pudiese guiarla a un baño cerca no tuvo otra opción que ir a un callejón y devolver el té que con miles costos había tomado un par de horas antes, sin saber que desde que habían llegado alguien les seguía con sigilo.

-¿Todo bien amazona?

Una voz desconocida a su espalda le hizo poner en alerta, era nueva en la ciudad, tal vez no tanto en el santuario, pero en ese pueblo nadie podría conocerla ¿Quién sabría que ella era una amazona? Se giró lentamente limpiando con el revés de las mangas del vestido la comisura de sus labios hasta quedar de frente con una chica casi de su misma estatura, aunque a simple vista de mayor edad, tenía una larga trenza castaña que le caía sobre los hombros hasta el pecho y unos ojos negros bastante penetrantes, June limpió un poco su garganta y asintió con su cabellera despeinada.

-No tengas miedo, me llamo Michelle soy la amazona de Grulla y ex novia del santo de Géminis.

Lo último había sonado más a una amenaza o un reclamo, la cosa obviamente no iba por el lado amable, frunció el ceño y trato de alejarse sin mediar palabra, de todas formas humor para discutir sobre algo que había pasado sin querer no estaba en la programación de su día, además ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Lo siento? ¿No es lo que parece? Últimamente nada parecía lo que era, incluso su vida que había girado de una manera impresionante no era lo que hubiese querido al llegar ahí.

Pero ni bien dio el primer paso la chica estiro un brazo bloqueándole la salida.

-No quiero problemas…

-Así que tú eres la chica nueva, la amazona de la isla de Andrómeda que vino en busca de curar su alma y su corazón dañado.

Cada palabra de esa mujer metía los dedos en la herida abierta que había dejado Shun cuando fue arrancado de su corazón y la hacía más grande, lo decía con una mezcla de burla y cinismo haciéndola sentir mártir y ella no era así, solo giró hasta sostener aquella mirada que no reflejaba nada más que resentimiento.

-No sé de qué estas enterada… pero…

-¿De qué estoy enterada? – Dijo, y aparto el brazo para cruzar ambos sobre su pecho- de muchas cosas linda, el santuario es un cementerio de tumbas profanadas, pero no estoy aquí para combatir contigo de hecho quisiera agradecerte el haberme apartado de Saga.

¿Apartado de Saga? Entreabrió su boca pero no salieron palabras para contestar eso, de hecho más bien se sentía peor aún, destruir una relación de quien sabe cuántos años y todo por no medir su comportamiento con el alcohol, se dio una palmada mental en su frente.

-Y por eso quiero devolverte el gesto

June frunció su ceño, y observo atenta como la chica sacaba de su bolsillo un papel, luego se lo ofreció y a pesar de estar en esa extraña situación lo tomó, cuando lo abrió observo que era un brochure de una clínica privada.

-Mira te contare que Saga me llevó ahí una vez y me pidió que abortara que las cosas en el santuario no estaban bien para crear un hijo… y entonces pensé ya sabes, él fue el habitáculo de un dios, y eso lo hace aún más peligroso, es más… probablemente quiera llevarte al templo para que convivas con el pero será solo para persuadirte… pero te dejo eso y piénsalo bien.

Se mantuvo en silencio, incluso cuando la chica se despidió, imaginando el terror que debía ser estar al lado de Saga en un momento de furia, ella no tenía miedo, pero había cosas que su maestro solía contar que algunas veces y en ese justo instante quería olvidar.

-Debes cuidarte de los Géminis- agrego sin mirar atrás- ya sabes cómo son de manipuladores, te estaré esperando en el transcurso de la tarde a la salida del pueblo por si te decides yo te llevo.

La chica desapareció finalmente a la salida del callejón, perdiéndose entre la gente que iba y venía sin saber que una tormenta se desataba justo en medio de esas paredes olvidadas, en ese instante y entre su soledad, sentía nauseas, miedo y estaba confundida, muchísimo más ahora, ¿Cómo podría estar segura que Saga no le pediría lo mismo? ¿O que de verdad la llevase al templo solo para convencerla de hacer algo como eso? ¿O que se convirtiera en un ser que no pudiese controlar?

June salió rápidamente del lugar en busca de su amiga, con la respiración agitada y unas tremendas ganas de llorar que se desbordaron cuando un par de manos le sujetaron su antebrazo, se soltó con furia y se giró solo para ver una confundida Shaina.

-Tranquila, te busque como loca ¿Dónde estabas?

Ella no contestó, de hecho no podían salir las palabras de su boca, se relajó y exhalo un par de veces parpadeando para limpiar la humedad que apenas comenzaba a asomarse.

-Me dieron ganas de vomitar y decidí alejarme un poco estaba algo estresada.

-Te vez pálida.

-No es nada en serio… solo quiero caminar un rato.

-Entonces vamos… conozco una cafetería hermosa es…

-No…- la interrumpió sonriendo forzosa- no es necesario, quiero ir sola, en serio voy a estar bien.

Shaina levantó sus hombros, ignorando las ideas que en ese momento rondaban por la cabeza de la amazona, tomo las frutas que había comprado y le palmeo el hombro.

-Ya sabes que puedes usar tu cosmos para localizarme… no te pierdas.

June asintió y caminó perdiéndose entre la gente, quería terminar con muchas cosas y pensar ¿y si era un opción? ¿Y si no tener ese niño le devolviese su paz y su vida y la de Saga? Incluso la de esa amazona, caminaría, hasta que sus pies y su cabeza le llevaran a algún lugar así fuese al lado de Michelle, se escabulló sin darse cuenta había dejado botado el pequeño rollo de papel que había doblado en cien caras pero igual no lo necesitaba más.

La peliverde la vio perderse, pero cuando bajó su mirada para cerciorarse que no dejaba nada olvidado, un pequeño papel le llamó la atención, le recogió y lo hecho en su bolsillo por inercia, tal vez alguna promoción que le habían dado a June, suponiendo que era de ella, o una tienda nueva abriría en Rodorio, cuando llegase al recinto lo leería con calma.

x.x

El templo estaba frio, o tal vez así lo había sentido Saga cuando entró, Kanon se había marchado al pueblo dejándole con el sermón de Shion en su cabeza, entró a su habitación y la vio de pies a cabeza, todo iba a cambiar.

El patriarca había sido muy claro, debía casarse con la amazona, debía mantener su honor, debía darle el lugar que se merecía no como una esposa si no como la guerrera que era y la madre su hijo.

-Mierda…

Bufó, dejándose caer de espaldas en su cama.

-_El amor en los tiempos de reyes llegaba después del matrimonio Saga_… - dijo arremedando al patriarca- es como una misión más, solo que incluye un anillo y… ¿Cómo demonios voy a proponerle matrimonio? Quiero ayudarla por supuesto, espera mi hijo… pero Shion está loco… ella jamás aceptara venirse al templo o casarse… y ni si quiera he podido hablar con ella de la manera más correcta, solo escapé.

Se puso de pie, y se metió a darse una ducha, tal vez el agua fría por un par de horas cambiaria todo o le daría otra idea más.

x.x

El sol casi y se ocultaba tras las copas de los arboles más altos, las casas se iban viendo más dispersas y los negocios locales comenzaban a cerrar, una que otra luz se asomaba por las cortinas apenas recogidas, sus pasos terminaron por ser lo único que escuchó los próximos minutos hasta dar con lo que en definitiva era la salida del pueblo ¿Cuánto había caminado? No estaba segura, pero las horas pasaban sobre su cabeza mezclándose con sus ideas, se detuvo y al observar donde comenzaba la carretera dudó, ahí estaba Michelle esperándola, recostada sobre la tapa de un automóvil blanco perlado, de brazos cruzados y mirada inexpresiva pero intensa.

Se acarició los brazos dándose calor en un impulso por salir de ese lugar y correr al recinto, abrazar a Shaina y decirle todo lo que esa mujer le había comentado pero era tarde, se sentía indefensa y débil de pensamiento, quiso llorar pero trago cada sollozo, siguió avanzando hasta quedar a unos metros de la mujer.

-Sube… yo te llevare…

Exhalo un par de veces antes de meterse en el auto, realmente no estaba segura de por qué lo hacía, o simplemente quería salir de todo eso y comenzar de nuevo, pero que tanto debía perder o sacrificar, aun no lo sabía.

-Todo saldrá bien, ya verás-dijo Michelle, mientras arrancaba el automóvil saliendo rumbo a la ciudad de Atenas- será como extraer una muela o hacerte una operación ambulatoria ¿te has hecho alguna? Ha no importa, si todo sale bien saldrás caminando como si nada en un par de horas…

June negó ante la pregunta, si acaso y sabía lo que era terminar muerta luego de una pelea y vivir para contarlo, así que relacionando esos pequeño detalles todo estaría bien por ahora.

-La medico es amiga mía ella te guiara en todo el proceso solo debes firmar un par de cosas y todo estará bien.

-De acuerdo… si tú lo dices

Suspiró con fuerza y por primera vez coloco ambas manos sobre su vientre, en un acto natural de protección que le enterneció por un instante.

x-x

Al llegar al recinto Shaina lanzo las compras a la mesa, saco un par de frituras que no había podido resistir del súper y se sentó con calma a pensar en que haría de cena esa noche mientras las devoraba, comenzó a sacar las cosas que había acumulado en sus bolsillos hasta dar con aquel papel que ella misma había recogido y olvidado, lo tomo con calma, una que fue perdiendo en cada letra del famoso papel de promociones, conocía el lugar claro que sí, Milo le había contado que en una noche de copas Saga le había confesado con un dejo de frustración lo que había hecho la amazona de grulla sin su consentimiento, y ahora uniendo cabos estaba segura que esa mujer había abordado a su amiga al verle sola y posiblemente a estas alturas estaban en ese lugar llevando a cabo una venganza por parte de Michelle hacia el santo de géminis.

-No puedo permitirlo…

De un salto se puso de pie, calmándose para pensar con claridad, solo había una forma de llegar rápido a ese lugar, la otra dimensión, concentro el poder de su cosmos y con fuerza grito justamente hasta su cabeza, Saga debía saber y correr para evitar que esa chica se saliera con las suyas.

x-x

Tres palabras habían sido claves en su cabeza, June, clínica, Michelle, no había dudado un solo instante en cambiarse de ropa y salir a las afueras de las doce casas, Shaina le esperaba conmocionada de lo que estaba a punto de suceder y con cada palabra que le decía era inevitable ponerse nervioso, claro que sí, pero molesto aún más, no supo en que momento tomó la mano de la italiana y atravesó la otra dimensión hasta aparecer frente al lugar, ya las palabras de la cobra no tomaban forma, desde donde las viera el resultado sería desastroso si no hacía algo en ese preciso instante.

Una vez tocando el suelo Shaina le empujó, apurándole a entrar y sacar a su amiga de cometer un grave error.

-Cada segundo cuenta Saga.

Asintió no sin antes abrazar a la guerrea y se giró decidido a darle a la amazona de grulla una lección, pero al entrar al lugar su mente se nublo, era bastante grande, debía encontrarla entre tantas habitaciones cerradas, no podía perder más tiempo.

x-x

June junto a Michelle habían llegado a la clínica en un camino largo y silencioso , luego de esperar que la amazona de grulla cambiara un par de palabras con una enfermera le habían dejado sola en una habitación con el aire acondicionado a full, su quijada le temblaba al igual que sus piernas y brazos, una simple bata le cubría, a su lado un par de monitores y una mesilla de enfermería con varios artículos que lejos de dar confianza atemorizarían a cualquiera, la puerta se abrió y una mujer un poco robusta de cabellos castaños entro con un portafolio que abrió a su lado, comenzó a leer en silencio, hasta que levantó su mirada y le sonrió.

-Así que tú eres June… ¿Es tu primer bebé?

-Si…

-¿Sabes lo que es un aborto? En esta clínica cumplimos con todas las normas de salud no te debes preocupar…

La vio seguir llenando el folleto de hojas que ella solo veía pasar una tras otra, mientras sus ojos recorrían de nuevo el lugar, el rudimentario, las luces extremadamente luminosas, de repente paro en la pared y los poster que identificaban el paso a paso de un aborto terapéutico.

-¿Sufrirá?

La medico se detuvo y apartó los lentes, entrecerró los ojos y dejo escapar un breve suspiro.

-Si… el sí, realmente es un proceso doloroso no importa de dónde lo veas, así te coloquemos una sonda o anestesia para la succión del feto, el dolor será incomparable.

Su corazón se contrajo, se incorporó de la camilla y tomo sus cosas que había guardado a un lado.

-Yo… no puedo hacer eso… sabe consagre mi vida para luchar por lo demás… un santo de Atena jamás haría algo como esto, lo siento yo debo irme.

No se cambió y sin permitir que le dijesen algo más, salió lo más rápido posible, así no supiera como regresar al santuario ese no era su lugar, ella no iba a matar a su hijo.

Corrió rápido, sin importar que la gente pensara que estaba loca, recorrió el pasillo más largo y solo de su vida, la parecer habitaciones que ya no se utilizaban , finalmente vislumbro la salida pero una pared de carne y hueso le detuvo, casi cae sentada al suelo de no ser por las manos agiles de ese hombre que le sostuvieron.

-¿Saga?

-June.

Se soltó suavemente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Saga la observó, como si un tercer ojo se asomara tras el flequillo rubio, la vio vestida con la bata, su corazón se arrugo un poquito y recuerdos para nada lindos se vinieron a su cabeza.

Se dejó caer en una de las bancas de metal donde la gente se sienta a esperar a los pacientes, su vista le ardía, mientras, June de pie sin hablar, no hacía más que aumentarle la ansiedad, se froto la cara un poco antes de levantarla.

-¿Entonces esto es todo?

June parpadeó un par de veces.

-Eh…

-No digas nada, es tu cuerpo, son tus decisiones, sé que fue un idiota y tarde demasiado en darme cuenta que debía buscarte.

-Saga

-Perdóname si… por haber sido una de las razones por las que estas aquí…

June rodó sus ojos negando con una sonrisa, una que no salía de esa manera tan natural desde hacía unas semanas atrás, se sentó a su lado y dejo reposar su manos sobre la rodilla del peliazul, acaparando su vista cuando este se giró para observarla.

-Aún estoy embarazada…

Saga se giró completamente, abrió sus ojos y su boca pero no hubo palabras.

-Quiero tener a mi hijo… y darle todo el amor que pueda, de todas formas, ¿somos santos de Atena no? Nuestro deber es cuidar al más débil y él es el más débil ahora…

-Déjame cuidarte a ti y a él… por favor ven al templo de Géminis y permite que lo haga, no te puedo obligar que sientas algo por mí, ni yo por ti, pero es nuestro hijo y quiero darte todo lo que este a mi alcance… el maestro me amenazó de muerte si no cumplía con tu cuidado, solo dame una oportunidad y si no está bien para ti puedes irte…

June lo medito un momento, las palabras de Michelle rondaban su cabeza, exhalo y limpio su pecho, lo observo brevemente perdiéndose en sus orbes esmeralda, las personas resentidas pueden ser muy hirientes cuando hablan, ¿Por qué no probar? De todas formas, ambos eran adultos ya.

-Está bien pero…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el abrazo de Saga, y devuelto con un poco de pena y un pequeño gracias en un murmuro.

-¿Interrumpo?

Ambos se separaron, y se removieron en la silla sonriendo ante una Shaina con una mirada de más picara en su cara, provocando un sonrojo en los dos guerreros.

-¿Algo que deba saber?

-Nada nuevo todo sigue igual- June se puse de pie acercándose a Shaina- aún estoy con mi bebé.

Shaina le observo entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Y con respecto a eso camaleón- sentenció acercándose hasta tomarle por los hombros-espero que sea la última vez que pides o tomas consejos de alguien a quien acabas de conocer…

-Lo se lección aprendida.

-Luego veremos qué pasa con Michelle, a Shion no le gustara nada lo que pasó…-Saga se puso de pie- creo que debemos regresar y por cierto June acepto ir conmigo al templo de Géminis.

Shaina observó de uno a otro, como si les hubiese salido una boca extra.

-¿Así no más?

-Fue orden del maestro y tal vez creo que no sea mala idea… Él quiere ayudarme y cuidarme.

-De acuerdo…-Shaina rio- no puedo oponerme a eso- solo que estarás comunicándote conmigo a toda hora…

June asintió y el cosmos del santo de géminis les envolvió y aprovechando la soledad se desvanecieron, todo ante la vista de la amazona de grulla, quien maldijo su suerte por bajo.

-x-

La amazona de Camaleón no recordaba que el templo del géminis fuese tan iluminado, aunque la última vez que entro y salió su vista estaba borrosa, froto sus brazos y sintió el apoyo de la peliverde a su lado, animándole a seguir caminando tras el mayor, claro después de ir a la pequeña cabaña que compartían, tomar sus cosas esperar que se cambiase de ropa, esperar por Shaina, tantas cosas en un solo día, de repente este se giró deteniéndoles frente a una de las enormes puertas que llevaban a los privados.

-Mira no pensé que fueras a aceptar tan rápido la oferta de venir conmigo.

-Yo tampoco- murmuro Shaina recibiendo un codazo de parte de June.

-Está bien puedo venir otro día…

-No… no espera-dijo Saga, entrando a una especie de sala pequeña y guiándoles hasta su habitación, se abrió paso y las invito a pasar- por favor quédate en mi habitación hoy… yo dormiré en otro lugar, no es nada…

Las chicas guardaron silencio.

-Está bien… pero ¿pueda quedarse hoy Shaina?

La cobra alzo sus hombros y el Santo observo de una a otra.

-Por mí no hay problema-le palmeo el hombro a la italiana- las dejare para que se acomoden yo me retiro por hoy, hay una guardia que no puedo posponer.

Cuando el santo cerró la puerta tras de él, ambas soltaron el aire, Shaina se dejó caer en la cama suave del gemelo e invito a su amiga a sentarse a su lado, acomodo las almohadas y ambas quedaron viéndose por un rato.

-Ya dime porque lo hiciste

-¿quedarme aquí?

-SI

-Es mi culpa también Shaina… no es justo que solo él tenga que pasar regaños de Shion, no soy una niña, y tampoco fui obligada a nada ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo pero no debes soportar algo que no te guste solo porque te da lástima Saga…

-De acuerdo…-bostezo- pero me siento cansada- dijo y lentamente sus ojos se cerraron.

Shaina la arropo, dejando que el sueño le venciera también.

-x-

Un pequeño punzón le despertó de madrugada, el dolor en el vientre era insoportable, se recogió entre las sabanas y sintió algo húmedo en su ropa interior, se asustó y se levantó con cuidado solo para espantarse más, una pequeña mancha de sangre teñía su blúmer.

-Hay no…

Se acercó a Shaina y la zarandeó hasta despertarla.

-¿Qué sucede?

Aun ciega entre abrió sus ojos, pero el rostro de su compañera cargado de terror le puso alerta y sus manos llenas de sangre también.

Continuara…

Lo se matéenme pero quiero saber que creen que va a pasar.

Gracias por leer ¡! Les quiero mucho y como sé que me siguen les daré una sorpresa la próxima semana con cierta mendiga y un pasado de regreso


End file.
